Love between friends
by Tonks4lyf
Summary: Just how i thought Ron and Hermione got together.It's not the best fic in the world. It's my first fic.They'll get better i promise.
1. Unknown love

_Unknown Love_

Professor McGonnagol's voice erupted throughout the classroom, "10 points to Gryffindor, well done Miss Granger".

_Hmmmm, she's perfect in every way. Why doesn't she see me as more than a friend? I know I'm no Victor Krum, but I'll look after her and she already knows better than she shoul…_

"Weasley, Mr. Weasley, IF you've finished daydreaming would you like to tell me what Miss Granger has just said".

_What did she say? Erm, what would she say? Well that doesn't help does it she knows everything…_

"Come on Weasley stop day dreaming about your girlfriend and answer the question", Malfoys' voice made him shake with anger.

"That's quite enough Mr. Malfoy, 5 points from Slytherin", McGonnagol, even though her voice showed authority, she was carrying a smirk as if she agreed with Malfoys statement. "Well Ron what did Miss Granger say?"

_That she wants to spend her whole life with Ronald Weasley…Get a grip Ron think…_

"Pssst, Ron she said that a metamorphmagus can change their appearance at will, and that metamorphmagi are born not made, if you want to change your appearance so easy you'll have to learn the hard way".

"Erm, metamorphmagi can change their appearance at will, their born and not made and if you want to transform like them you have to learn the hard way", Ron sighed in relief as Malfoy turned towards the trio.

"Please tell me how my dear old freak of a cousin is? Oh and tell her that her and her mates haven't got long, so tell them to live life to the full", Malfoy sneered and turned away as McGonnagol came to see what all the fuss was.

"Any problems?"

"No Professor", the students continued with their work.

"Mr. Weasley I think you ought to thank Harry for his help in answering your question earlier and I'd listen to Malfoy if I was you", she turned on her heel and went to help Neville who was struggling with trapping in his mouse.

_How come everyone else can see that I'm hooked on her except her? I thought she's meant to be clever! I'm a failure as a boy._

The bell brought Ron back to reality as he got up to leave everyone who passed was smirking at him.

_I bet they think I'm pathetic, well I am aren't I?_

Harry was starring at him "Mate I think you need to tell her how you feel".

"I can't what if she rejects me, I'll never be able to look at her again".

"Well why don't I drop a hint to Ginny and you know Ginny she's clever enough to persuade Hermione".

"But Ginny's my sister that would be wrong".

"Yeah but she's also Hermione's best friend, and girls listen to other girls". Ron thought about it a bit until he came to a conclusion.

"Ok, you do that but make sure I'm not anywhere near you when you do it ok".

"Alright mate", Harry rushed off immediately to find Ginny.

_I hope things are starting to look for me I really do._

* * *

_Gryffindor Common Room_

Ron was sitting in an armchair fast asleep, when Hermione stormed into the common, she was angry and red faced.

"I hate Malfoy!"

Ron snapped awake immediately as Hermione jumped onto his lap and flung her arms around his neck.

"Elo ermine…" Ron, who was still half asleep rubbed his eyes and couldn't believe his luck.

"What's the matter Hermione?"

"It's Malfoy. He kept insulting you and I just couldn't stand there and let him get away with it", she buried her face in Ron's neck and began to cry.

Ron wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, "Hermione, what exactly did you do?" Ron began to worry as he knew how strong Hermione was.

"Well let's just say Malfoy won't look the same for a whilst. I cursed him using that curse Tonks showed me in the summer. I don't even know why I'm crying, I'm just a stupid girl", even though she had stopped crying she still was holding on to Ron tightly.

_Come on Ron don't say something stupid, think once in a whilst._

"Hermione you're not stupid I'd do the same if he was insulting you, you know that don't you?"

"Of course I do but I shouldn't have let him get to me", she began to cry again.

"Hermione, do you want me to go and slip some of Fred and Georges untested inventions in Malfoys bed", Hermione starred at him in away she had never done.

"You can't you'd get into too much trouble and then who will I have to cry on?" Once again she buried her face into his neck and Ron began to slowly stroke her long brown hair. Ron never wanted this moment to end and unknown to him neither did she.

Authors note:

I know it's awful but it's my first one, they'll get better. Hopefully.


	2. Realisation

_Realisation_

Ron woke early in the morning to find that he was still in the same chair as he had been in last. When he opened his eyes he was glad to see Hermione still snuggled closely to him.

"Ron are you awake?"

"Yeah, how long have you been up for?" Ron was amazed that she didn't jump of him the moment she woke up.

"I've been up about half an hour but I was so comfy I just stayed here, I hope you don't mind?" Ron couldn't believe how this was turning out.

_I could actually get used to waking up next to Hermione, but I don't care as long as we're always friends._

"Come on Hermione we need to get ready for breakfast", Hermione jumped off his lap before she ran up to the common room and emerged before Ron had even reached the top of the boys Dormitory stairs.

"That was quick", Ron couldn't help beaming at her.

"Well as Malfoy knows I am a very gifted witch", they walked into the boys dorm together laughing before Hermione pointed out everyone was asleep. Hermione sat at the end of Ron's four-poster bed watching him get ready and surprisingly neither of them thought it as being wrong.

When they got back to the common room there were a number of first years sitting around the fire. "Do you fancy going down to the Great Hall early?"

"I think it would be better if we did", they started to walk to the Great Hall when Hermione threaded her arm through Rons. "You know that there's a Hogsmeade visit tomorrow".

"Yeah I do and I was meaning to ask you if you would like to go with me".

"Well I think I'm going to take you up on that offer and I think I'm going to be a very happy girl tomorrow", Hermione couldn't help but laughing out loud, she startled a group of 3rd years nearby.

When they reached the Great Hall there was only a few students in there and the tables were laden with food. As they took a seat at the Gryffindor table Professor Dumbledore, McGonnagol, Flitwick and Sprout passed them and immediately turned around for a second glance. McGonnagol, started talking quickly as all the Professors kept stealing a glance behind to see what could be the new power couple at Hogwarts.

Ron caught McGonnagol's eye and he could've sworn she winked at him, Hermione shifted uncomfortably next to him which was probably out of embarrassment and not just being round him.

As the Professors took their seats on the high table Hermione seemed to relax a little before she turned to Ron and whisper in his ear, "You know, the members of the female faculty are bigger gossips than the whole school put together".

"It doesn't surprise me but I bet the male members do their own share of the talking as well". Ron shuddered as Hermione's hand rested on his knee.

"H-hem, Miss Granger I would like you to keep your hands to yourself and above the table, we don't want any groping here", McGonnagol was keeping a very close eye on them although Ron knew she was finding the whole scene amusing. Ron turned to Hermione who was covering her hands with her face, when she removed them she was red faced and extremely embarrassed.

Ron placed his hand on her waist as she inhaled deeply, "Just ignore them we can do what ever we like". Now not only were the Professors eyeing them intently everyone in the hall, which had been growing increasingly full over the past few minutes were also starring at them.

"I think I've lost my appetite, I'm going down to Hagrids", Hermione got up and began to walk away, "Oh, and your coming with me". Hermione grabbed Rons hand with a smile on her face and dragged him out of the Great Hall. As they walked through the oak doors everyone was starring at them but all they did was laugh.

Hang on, where is she taking me this isn't the way to Hagrid's. "Hermione where are we going?" "You didn't actually think that we were going to Hagrid's this early did you? I just said that so no one would think anything of it, anyway I'm meant to be meeting Ginny here in half an hour so I thought you could stay here with me". She led him to the very edge of the lake when Hermione dragged them down on a piece of green grass. "I like this spot, could you put your arms around me please?" I think I like the sound of that. Ron placed his arms around her and she snuggled into them. Hermione then called on her patronus to entertain them, for about 10 minutes her silvery otter was gliding around the lake gracefully, "Call on your patronus". 

"What?"

"I said call your patronus, and it wasn't a request", Ron obeyed and smiled as his terrier ran around chasing her otter. Hermione turned to Ron and looked into his eyes, she then looked down at his lips and a smile emerged on her own. Ron leaned forward and just as they were millimetres away from each other…

"Oh sorry, bloody hell didn't expect that", Ginny was standing at the top of the hill looking down on the two 6th years, she immediately turned round so her back was facing them. "Oh Hermione, I'll let you get on with whatever you two are doing, that thing I wanted to tell you doesn't matter, and Ron, Harry's arranged a quidditch practice,11 till 3, that gives you half an hour to get ready but if you don't show I'll know where you are".

"Ginny shut up, I'll be at practise and on time".

"Good, I'll see you then, bye Hermione", and with that the embarrassed Ginny left them in silence.

"Well, what can you do to me in half an hour", Hermione's voice was calm and Ron had plenty of thoughts but decided it was best not to discuss them.

"Well, whatever you want me to do with you", Hermione was edging closer to him, Rons eyes were drawn to her lips. He moved forward closing the space between them, Hermione lost all patience and leaned in for the kiss. Hermione gently kissed him, and Ron kissed back, his tongue was begging her to open her mouth. When she obeyed Ron started to explore her mouth intently. Neither of them realised the time pass by, they were to caught up in the slide of tongues. Hermione finally broke away as the she heard the clock tower chime 11.

"Ron, you've got to be at practice, come on," Hermione dragged him up as they both began running towards the quidditch stadium.

"Wait, are you coming too?" Hermione nodded as they continued to sprint to their destination. "Wait I haven't got my broom or my robes. Hermione pulled out her wand and quickly performed a summoning charm. Within seconds they were at the quidditch stadium.

"Where's my stuff?"

"It's on it's way don't worry, now are you going to kiss me goodbye or am I going to have to wait till tonigh…?" Ron bent down and caught her lips with his own, Hermione was ready for him as she deepened the kiss. Unknown to them, the Gryffindor quidditch team along with Professor McGonnagol were just rounding the corner as they saw Ron and Hermione.

"Good going mate!"

"In some ways that's disgusting and in other ways its pretty sweet".

"I said that we didn't want anything like this at Hogwarts didn't I Miss Granger?" McGonnagol fixed Hermione with a terrible glare.

"I'm sorry Professor I didn't know…"

"But as its you two and your so right for each other I think I'll let you off", she then turned round and started walking back in the direction of the castle secretly smiling to herself.

"I'll see you after practice, I have to ask McGonnagol about some homework". Hermione gave Ron a gentle peck on lips before sprinting to catch up with the Professor.When he turned round the whole team was smirking at him.

"See I told you she liked you didn't I".

"Harry do remember that my dear brother hasn't got a clue about girls and he and Hermione are only together because Hermione landed right on his lap. Isn't that right Ronald?"

"I admit she landed on my lap but I do understand the female brain, and don't laugh it's true I do". The quidditch team walked into the stadium laughing as one just smiled thinking how lucky he was to have Hermione.

_How did I live without her? I think things are finally looking up for me._

Authors notes:

This ones even worse my mind went blank. ;-(.


End file.
